Hora de Jugar
by Franci The Warrior
Summary: Incluso después del accidente, Wilbur continúa viajando en el tiempo, pero una de estas aventuras van más allá de lo que él y Lewis se puede imaginar, cuando los dos terminan atrapados en el mundo de los videojuegos. ,Separados, las dos Máquinas del tiempo rotas, sombras del passado, nuevos villanos.. Es hora de jugar, mas quién irá sobrivivir? (Autor en Vacaciones)
1. Chapter 1

Hora de jugar  
Prólogo: A través de la corriente del Tiempo

"Wilbur? Un poco de atención aquí!" Lewis llama.

Wilbur no prestó atención a su amigo y siguió mirando distraídamente por la ventana de vidrio. "Wilbur" Lewis exclamó, agitando el brazo del otro muchacho.

Wilbur miró a Lewis por un momento. "Es el día más soleado exterior, Lewis!" el joven protestó. "¿No podemos dejar de aquí e ir a jugar algo por ahí?"

"Wilbur! Usted me arrastró aquí en el futuro que le ayude con su tarea, no para jugar!"

"Bueno, la próxima vez que voy a decir la verdad", Wilbur le dijo, sonriendo con picardía. "Vamos, Lew! Te he llamado aquí porque necesitaba un amigo, no mi padre para terminar mis vacaciones!"

Lewis ojos azules se estrecharon, pero él no respondió. Wilbur sonrió. "Está bien ..." dijo, una idea empieza a formarse en su mente. "¿Por qué no terminas esta parte de la ciencia y matemáticas, mientras yo voy abajo y toma el cuidado de mi tarea de historia?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Wilbur agarró su bolso y salió de la habitación. Lewis se sentó allí por un momento, sorprendido, al darse cuenta de lo que las palabras de Wilbur realmente significaban. Al instante, se encontró con el tubo de transporte más cercana, para terminar en el garaje, donde se confirmaron sus sospechas. La más reciente de las dos máquinas del tiempo se había ido.

"Lewis"

Oyó Carl vocación hin y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "When'd has llegado hasta aquí?" preguntó el robot.

"Pienso en más o menos de una hora. ¿Tiene Wilbur realmente saben a dónde ir?"

"Dejó una nota, probablemente para usted. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Wilbur quería que yo le ayudo con su tarea. Él no me dio mucha opción, tampoco."

"¿Entonces por qué se marchó con la máquina del tiempo y se vayan de aquí?"

"Creo que está aburrido. Sabes Wilbur."

Carl suspiró con tristeza. "Lo sé. ¿No estás ... pensando en ir tras él, ¿verdad?" -preguntó, al ver Lewis caminar más cerca de la máquina del tiempo más.

"Alguien tiene que impedirle hacer algo estúpido."

La verdad era que el mantenimiento de Wilbur lejos de los problemas era casi una misión imposible, pero había que intentarlo. Wilbur era su hijo, después de todo.

Wilbur aterrizó la máquina del tiempo cerca de una gran pirámide en Egipto y se bajó antes de hacerlo girar invisible. Iba a tener un poco de diversión con la fotografía, y sin duda tarda de uno a diez, mientras estaba en ello. En el fondo, se sentía un poco mal por haber dejado así, y por eso se le deja el pase a Lewis ... probablemente daría cuenta pronto de lo que había sucedido, y por lo tanto, no se preocupe. Por no hablar de que estaría de vuelta pronto también!

Wilbur se acercó a la pirámide con cuidado, su cámara en mano, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, fue rodeado por un grupo de hombres armados con lanzas afiladas. Hablaron con él, pero Wilbur no podía entender una palabra de eso. Trató de encender su traductor, sino que encontró que el dispositivo se queda sin batería. "Oh, vamos!" -exclamó con frustración. "¿Por qué yo nunca recuerdo para comprobar la batería en estas cosas antes de salir de la casa?"

Ciertamente las cosas no iban muy bien, pero antes de que algo malo puede suceder, Wilbur se vio un destello de luz brillante en el cielo. La otra máquina del tiempo! Y Wilbur estaba bastante seguro de que sabía quién era. Los hombres salieron corriendo, asustados, y Wilbur se quedó allí con una sonrisa mientras Lewis consiguió la otra máquina del tiempo frente a él. "No salgas!" se llama como Lewis abrió la escotilla de cristal de la nave roja. "Nos vamos".

Podía cargar alimentación del dispositivo y luego regresar. "Y guardar el sermón para más adelante."

Wilbur corrió de vuelta a su propia máquina del tiempo, y la escalada en, encendió el motor. Los dos volaron hacia arriba, salir de Egipto, y los barcos cruzaron la barrera del tiempo mismo en el mismo momento. Ni los viajeros se dieron cuenta del impacto que causó. De repente, rosa cubierta de la escotilla, y Wilbur, sin ver nada, luchó para no perder el control. Él hizo un aterrizaje forzoso en la nave - más como un accidente - en algo húmedo que fue definitivamente mojado. Aturdida, abrió la escotilla de cristal ... y podría notbelieve lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Lewis se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal en el momento de la máquina del tiempo se encontró con la corriente del tiempo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Algo se estrelló contra una de las alas de la nave, y luchó por mantener el control, pero que parecía ser imposible. Por último, se estrelló contra el duro suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**En primer lugar, tengo que agradecer a mi amigo Wilbur-Nator (perfil RobinsonSiblings '), para ayudarme a corregirlo y hacerlo bien!**  
**Sencond, soy dueño de nada, todo pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

Máquina del tiempo de Wilbur se estrelló directamente en el agua, cuando se dio cuenta que no había agua. Al principio, él pensó que era barro por el color, pero ese olor ... se permitió probar un poco del líquido. "El chocolate?" -preguntó, al verse sorprendidos.

Luego echó un vistazo alrededor. Todo al alcance de su vista, a excepción de su máquina del tiempo ... estaba hecha de dulces. "Tienes que estar bromeando ..." murmuró.

Wilbur sacó el barco a tierra y examinar los daños. Lo que había bloqueado su visión era nada menos que de algodón de azúcar, de color rosa, lo que le hizo que mirase al cielo y mirar hacia las nubes. "¡Imposible!"

Se deshizo del resto de la nube aparentemente atrapado en la máquina del tiempo y, al no encontrar más daño aparente, saltó y lo encendió. "La galería está cerrada!" oyó una voz electrónica anunciar.

"Arcade?"

Y justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más extraño. "Por lo menos puedo ir a casa," murmuró.

Pero apenas había dado a la fuga, y luego gritó alarmado cuando el barco empezó a chispear electricidad y bajó de nuevo, rompiendo por segunda vez. "¡Maravilloso!" murmuró con sarcasmo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

El barco fue de nuevo, y él trató de encontrar alguna señal de que él podría ayudar. Pero no había nada más que dulces, dulces y más dulces. ¿Cómo puede este lugar, aún existe? A menos que fuera quizás los sueños más salvajes de cada niño y el sueño de ser pesadillas de los padres. ¿Cómo y por qué había llegado hasta allí? Egipto ... donde estaba Lewis? Él estaba justo a su lado, en la otra máquina del tiempo cuando salieron de Egipto! Pero no había ni rastro de él ni de la segunda nave.

Wilbur se levantó y tiró de la nave en unos arbustos de piruletas, volviéndose invisible antes de redondear el lago de chocolate y siguiendo un camino. Unos minutos más tarde, y él estaba enfermo. Ahora entendía por qué los adultos por lo general dice que los niños no tienen más dulces de lo que ya tenían. Sólo de ver todo esto, pensó que tenía una sobredosis de azúcar. El dulce aroma en el aire no lo estaba haciendo bien ... y por qué, a pesar de todo el color y el brillo del lugar, eran los colores predominantes en su mayoría blancos y rosados? "¿Quién fue el loco que diseñó esta pesadilla dulce?"

Entonces oyó el sonido de gritos excitados y motores de automóviles. "Civilization. ¡Por fin!" -exclamó, corriendo hacia el sonido.

Finalmente llegó lo que parecía ser la meta de un circuito de carreras. "... Ahora es el definitivo. Me golpeé la cabeza con fuerza cuando me he caído."

Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo normal, pero aquí había cosas aún más extraño entonces lo que ya había visto. Las personas que llenaron las gradas eran de caramelo! Los coches y la ropa de los únicos nueve niños que parecían ser humano! Incluso los soportes mismos eran cajas de dulces! Para hacer las cosas completas, la mayoría de los niños eran niñas! "Esto es peor que mi peor pesadilla con esos sombreros locos ..." murmuró.

Vanellope era feliz. Su primer día de competición y que quedó en segundo lugar favorito de todos. Había sido elegido muchas veces ese día y ha ganado casi todas las carreras. Luego tuvieron la lista Race aleatoria, y ella ganó eso también, seguido de Taffyta, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Candlehead, Snowanna, Minty, Pegajoso y Jubileena. Ella emocionada saltó de su kart, ya estamos planeando salir a aventurarse más allá de su juego, que por primera vez se le permitió hacer, y se despedía de todos los otros corredores cuando se dio cuenta, al otro lado de la pista de carreras , un niño mirando a ellos, obviamente confundido.

Se parecía mucho a ella, excepto que sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello estaba peinado hacia lo que parecía un copete. Tampoco estaba cubierto de dulces y caramelos. Cualquier persona que no sabía que podía llevarlos a sus hermanos. También se dio cuenta de que era más alta que las laterales, probablemente porque era más viejo que ella, pero no mucho. Para la ropa, él ciertamente no pertenecía a Sugar Rush. Curioso, pero alerta, cruzó la pista de carreras, todos los otros corredores detrás de ella: "¿Quién eres, muchacho?" Preguntó Vanellope, amable, pero con un poco de autoridad.

"Wilbur Robinson. ¿Qué es este lugar loco?"

"Loco?" Preguntó Vanellope, ofendido y empezando a enojarse. "Estás en el Sugar Rush juego, el sueño de todos los niños en este Arcade y aquí!"

"Game? Arcade?" Wilbur preguntó de nuevo. "¿Estás loco también? Bueno, para ser todos vestidos con dulces, supongo que eres."

"No estoy loco, que tonto muchacho! ¿De dónde vienes? Luna? Planeta de tontos muchachos?"

"Soy de Todayland. Y no soy un niño tonto. Eres una niña molesta."

"Mira aquí y ver lo que dice, usted está hablando con el presidente, muchacho! O voy a encerrar en el No-Tan-Fun-cirujano!" amenazó.

Qué extraño era que llamar a ella ni a su juego loco o molesto? "No-Tan-Fun-cirujano?" Wilbur miró, perplejo. "Entonces ella dice que no es una locura", murmuró para sí mismo. "¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre de un lugar es ese?"

"¿Y qué nombre tan estúpido para un juego es Todayland?" -replicó ella.

"Chica Mira, yo no sé lo que dices acerca de los juegos, me acaba de señalar la salida de esta pesadilla femenina y voy a permanecer fuera de su camino!" -preguntó.

"Pesadilla Girly! ¿Sabes una cosa? Encontrar la salida por sí mismo!" ella respondió con enojo, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

"Yo! Mejor que ser el compañero de una pandilla de mocosos locos!" él contestó, copia de ella.

"Buena suerte! No me culpe si usted cae en la arena Nesquick, o en el Pantano Taffy, o se queme por un bolo!"

"¿Te refieres a las arenas movedizas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Wilbur.

"No. Es Nesquick arena."

Puso los ojos. "Y lo que es un bolo?"

"Es una uni-candy-corn. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer."

Ella hizo un gesto de despido hacia él y comenzó a alejarse, hasta que oyó la voz de Taffyta. "Pero tú dijiste que te ibas del juego, ¿por qué usted no puede llevarlo con usted?"

Vanellope cara palmado. Taffyta y su gran boca ... "No soy la niñera de cualquier adulto, tonto, muchacho! Él puede cuidar de sí mismo!"

"Pero si lo has dejado aquí, ¿quién puede imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer a nuestro juego mientras estás fuera?" Preguntó rancis.

"Usted no quiere que otra persona como Turbo, ¿verdad?" Añadió Adorabeezle.

Wilbur sonrió maliciosamente. Él no sabe nada acerca de la historia del juego, ni de quién era Turbo, pero la idea sonaba muy grande para él. Crear una gran confusión para hacer esa locura brat-presidente cállate! Tal vez comer un poco de los dulces, ¿quién sabe? Vanellope suspiró. Sí, ella había vuelto a ocupar su justo princesa / posición de presidente de King Dulces / Turbo, y lo que si ese chico puso su partido en peligro de nuevo y esta vez, ella no sería capaz de salvarlo? "... Muy bien, Sr. Robinson. Puedes venir conmigo, pero sólo hasta que estemos vistazo a este juego. Entonces estás por tu cuenta."

Ella se volvió hacia él y le tendió la mano. "Deal?"

Para su sorpresa, Wilbur no copió el gesto. "No hay trato, niña. No confío en ti. Pero si usted me puede mostrar a la salida, lo hace. O si no ..."

"Usted no lo haría."

"Ponme a prueba!"

Wilbur miró con picardía Vanellope, así que ella se fue, enojado, y Wilbur puso los ojos antes de seguirla. Saltó en su kart y le hizo una señal a Wilbur que sentarse en la parte de atrás.

Cerca del puente del arco iris, ella saltó del vehículo dulces. "¿Ves? Exit!" señaló a la salida del juego. "Una vez allí, me dejas ir y encontrar su propio camino."

"Me parece bien."

Pero cuando saltaron al tren para salir ... "¿Por qué sigues preguntando acerca de los juegos?" Preguntó Vanellope, dejando que su curiosidad tome el control.

"¿Por qué sigues hablando de los juegos?"

"Duh, porque estamos en un juego."

"Eso es imposible! Los juegos no son reales, los juegos son sólo imágenes en la pantalla!"

"¿Estás diciendo que eres un jugador?" se volvió hacia él, sorprendido.

"Creo que sí, sí. ¿Cómo es posible incluso estar en un juego?"

"Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tú eres ahora, y puedo ver que soy real. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, entonces, si usted no sabe?"

"No lo sé. Viajé al pasado para un proyecto de la tarea y que iba a volver a casa cuando me presenté aquí, y esas nubes me hizo chocar. Traté de volver a casa, pero la máquina del tiempo no estaba trabajando, así que .. . Necesito a alguien para arreglarlo ".

"Usted dice que arreglar? Sé que te puede ayudar!" Vanellope habló, feliz. "Sin embargo, una máquina del tiempo?"

"Si. Soy de ... ¿en qué año estamos aquí?"

"Hmm ... creo que 2012."

"Yo vine de 2037, a partir del futuro."

Vanellope no lo podía creer. La primera vez que salía de su juego era para evitar problemas, y ahora ella estaba con un loco chico molesto que se parecía a ella. Esa idea era tan imposible que suena, pero era todo sucede. "Entonces, ¿Dónde dejaste tu máquina del tiempo?" -preguntó ella, por lo que la palabra "máquina del tiempo" sonido sarcástico.

"Dentro de su partido", Wilbur respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico.

"Así que, si encuentro a alguien que puede arreglar su casa de nuevo ticket, se le ha ido?"

"No exactamente ... yo tenía un amigo conmigo, en otra máquina del tiempo. ¿Cree usted que se estrelló aquí, también?"

"No lo sé. Pero es su problema."

Ella saltó del tren. "¡Sígueme!" ordenó.

* * *

**Espero que les haya Disfrutamos mucho. Siguiente capítulo, lo que le pasó a Lewis? Ver todos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis miró a su alrededor , confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué clase de lugar es este ? Estaba oscuro y parecía tan devastado ... trató de abrir escotilla de cristal de la máquina del tiempo con la tecla , pero no se movió. Lo intentó de nuevo , pero de nuevo , no pasó nada . Varios intentos más , y finalmente se dio por vencido y trató de abrirlo a la forma manual . Por fin se abrió, pero antes de que Lewis podría saltar fuera de la nave , se volvió a ver cuatro ametralladoras apuntando a él. Tres hombres y una mujer le devolvieron al niño ... y sentía que era un grave problema .

Por último , la Sala estaba cerrado , el rayo se enciende para deshacerse de la última de las Cybugs sobrevivientes, cuando un destello de luz brillante en el cielo ya la atención de Calhoun . Algo se estrelló contra las Cybugs volando y cayó en picado hacia abajo, estrellándose contra el suelo duro . Era una pequeña , nave espacial de color rojo. Ella y tres de sus hombres rápidamente se acercó a ella, con sus armas cargadas y listas para disparar.

La escotilla de cristal en la nave se abrió y se detuvo sorprendido al ver que el piloto era solo niño. El muchacho miró hacia ellos , mirando muy confundido y asustado . Tiene el pelo rubio que se alza con púas y brillantes ojos azules teñidas de verde detrás de vasos grandes y redondos. Parecía tener unos doce o trece años de edad, y llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco azul , pantalón rojo y zapatos marrones . El traje le hacía parecer más viejo que él probablemente era en realidad. Estudioso . " ¿Quién eres, y cómo y por qué has venido ?" -preguntó imperativamente .

"Por favor , no disparen ! " suplicó desesperadamente .

Sí , estaba muy asustado por el momento, pero tenía una razón para ello . Era sólo un niño ... de mala gana bajó la pistola. Se dio la vuelta y trató de arrancar la máquina , pero no parece estar funcionando , y él suspiró , mirando hacia atrás en ella. "Mi nombre es Lewis Cornelio Robinson. Yo no sé cómo llegué aquí , así que ¿dónde estoy ? "

"Usted está en deber de los Héroes , uno de los juegos más peligrosos de todo el Arcade. "

"¡Espera! Juego? Arcade? ¿De qué estás hablando? "

" ¿De dónde eres ? "

"La última vez que lo comprobé, yo salía de Egipto, y que se remonta a Todayland , pero estoy muy de - "

" Todayland ? Nunca he oído hablar de ese juego. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí , muchacho ? "

" II acaba de llegar aquí", Lewis respondió , confundido increíble.

Nada tenía sentido ahora. Al principio , había pensado que acababa de puñetazos en los números equivocados , pero ahora ... " Y nadie le explicó a usted acerca de las reglas Arcade y todo eso , muchacho ? " la mujer rubia, que no podía dejar de notar parecía similar a él, le preguntó .

"En primer lugar , deja de llamarme niño, mi nombre es Lewis ".

Estaba tratando de ser paciente, ya que la última persona que había llamado loco acaba de pasar a estar en lo cierto , y también porque tenía un arma. Sobre todo porque tenía un arma. " Y en segundo lugar , la última vez que lo comprobé, jugué partidos, no fue en ellos. "

" Jugado ?" La respuesta fue que no me esperaba . "¿Estás diciendo que eres un gamer ! Desde el mundo exterior ?"

" El mundo exterior ? ¿Está usted diciendo que estamos realmente en un juego? ! ¿Cómo eso posible , es decir, con Wilbur , es ... espera!" saltó de la máquina del tiempo . "¿Dónde está Wilbur ?"

" ¿Quién es Wilbur ? "

"Mi ... " trató de decidir qué decir por un momento , y luego decidió tratar de no confundir la situación aún más con lo del hijo futuro " toda . " Um ... amigo. Estaba conmigo en otra máquina del tiempo cuando salimos de Egipto. "

Calhoun miró al buque, al muchacho. "Se trata de una máquina del tiempo ? "

" Si. Así que , ya que dijo que este lugar aquí es peligroso, ¿no es mejor que ir a otro lugar antes de morir ? "

Tomando el chico de aquí me pareció una buena idea , pero ¿cómo iban a tomar la nave? Pero Lewis ya se había ocupado de la cuestión y comenzó a empujar la máquina del tiempo . " Todo ! Kohut bien, ayudar al niño ! Y ustedes dos , revise la zona ! Si encuentro cualquier Cybug cuando vuelva , estás muerto ! "

Con eso, se alejó para ayudar al chico rubio que no podía dejar de notar que parecía ella.

Se llevaron la máquina del tiempo a la entrada del juego, donde Calhoun decidió que necesitaba saber más sobre el problema . " Así que , muchacho , estoy adivinando que no sabes cómo te quedaste aquí , ¿verdad? "

" Totalmente correcto, señora. "

" Usted dijo que tenía un amigo con usted , ¿eh ? Podría haber cayó en otro juego , seguro . "

" Otro juego ? ! ¿Hay más? "

" Una gran cantidad de ellos . Estamos en una Arcade, ¿qué estabas pensando que estábamos en ¿ Alguna idea sobre esto? "

" Bueno , parece que va a ser difícil de reparar. Si sólo las máquinas del tiempo tenían radios para poder ponerse en contacto con los demás ... " suspiró con tristeza.

¿Por qué siempre terminan en este tipo de cosas ? " Bueno, creo que primero tendré que encontrar los materiales para reparar la máquina del tiempo . ¿Tiene alguna herramienta para corregirlo yo ? "

"Corregir el problema ? "

Pensó por un momento. " ... Fix -It! "

Por un segundo , sonrió para sus adentros. " Creo que tengo algo mejor para ti , muchacho . Pero primero , tenemos que encontrar a su amigo . "

" Sí, Wilbur puede ser un montón de problemas a veces. Eres realmente bien, es el problema más importante. Gracias por toda la ayuda , señora ! "

" Y yo voy contigo , muchacho . Para asegurarse de que no causará ningún problema. "

" ¡Muy bien! "

Es mejor tener compañía que conocía el lugar mejor que él. Mientras ella no decidió utilizar su arma .


End file.
